


Spirit Maiden of the Stars

by Astral Eidolon (Lyrium)



Series: Dappervolk Pets [1]
Category: WIP - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrium/pseuds/Astral%20Eidolon
Summary: WIP
Series: Dappervolk Pets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852366





	Spirit Maiden of the Stars

[ WIP ] born at midday beneath the sweltering heat of the summer sun, Amalthea's delicate spirit rose from her body, slow as the glaciers that crept across the arctic tundra of her homeland. while her physical form had succumbed to injury and ailment, at only the age of 27, her soul was still very much alive, although struggling to break free from its rotting prison. as night fell, her strength grew, the violent rage of the sun no longer hindering her ability to breathe in the spectral essence that now filled her ghostly lungs. within the hour, she found herself freed from her terrestrial body, floating up into the night air, and being taken by the wind.

Amalthea's ethereal form soon began to absorb the gentle light of the moon, reinvigorating itself along with her tired mind. as she drifted along the breeze, surrounded by soft flower petals, she gazed down at the tiny world she had called home for almost three decades, wondering if she would return to it or continue sailing up through the clouds and away into the dark abyss above. the answer came not long after her musings began, when the wind died and allowed her to escape its unshakeable grasp. as she tumbled back toward the ground, she discovered one of her many new abilities: she could fly. this came as little surprise to the ghost maiden, and she controlled her movements in the air with ease, gliding herself into a smooth descent before landing with elegance back upon the soil.


End file.
